


Aright

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [797]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's first time working on the boat.





	Aright

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/07/2001 for the word [aright](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/07/aright).
> 
> aright  
> Rightly; correctly; properly; in a right way or manner.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #446 Inside.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aright

Gibbs tossed the sandpaper to Tony and pointed to the spot on the boat he wanted sanded. They worked together inside the basement in silence for a while until Gibbs looked up and shouted, “DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“You’re doing it wrong. It needs to be sanded aright, with the grain, DiNozzo. Like this.” Gibbs took the sandpaper from DiNozzo and demonstrated the correct way to sand the wood. 

Gibbs handed the sandpaper back to DiNozzo who once again started to sand it wrong. Gibbs sighed and stepped up behind him positioning his arm along Tony's and physically showing him how to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
